Jack Spencer
Jack Spencer, better known as Jury-Rig, is a member of The Protectors. History Jack Spencer was born in Bunker Hill in 2268. His parents were members of the Revere Shipping Caravan Company, his mother an accountant and his father a traveling merchant with the company. The young boy was primarily raised by his mother, as his father was constantly coming and going as part of his job. His father was killed a few years after he was born, leaving his mother alone to raise the boy. She did so, but in 2277, when Jack was only nine, his mother was assassinated by a man in a black leather uniform. The child witnessed the attack- the mysterious man seemed to appear in their home out of thin air and possessed almost superhuman strength- but had very little time to process it as a whirlwind of events happened immediately after. A bunch of men and women he had never met before also appeared and rescued him, fighting off the mysterious killer. They said they were from a group called the Railroad- the same group his mother was a part of- and that everything would be okay. Over the next few years, Jack was raised in Railroad safehouses by different people. As he entered adolescence, the group began giving him menial tasks to complete, and by the time he was a man, he was given formal membership into the group. Thanks to his skill with electronics, Spencer helped the cause by erasing rescued synth memories and reprogramming new ones into them. For years, Spencer worked to save synths freed from the Institute, but all that came to an end in 2286, when his identity was inadvertently exposed. An Institute courser intercepted a pick-up that Spencer was attending and the Railroad agents that were there were unable to destroy the robot, meaning that the Institute now had all of their images on file. With not only his personal safety at risk but the risk of the entire organization, the decision was made that Spencer needed to flee Boston before the Institute was able to ascertain his identity and track down his location. Gathering supplies in Diamond City and Goodneighbor, Spencer hired the services of a mercenary to act as his bodyguard. Albert Honeywell, a former Diamond City security guard and former member of the Gunners, normally charged more than what he eventually settled on with Spencer, but the former Railroad electronics expert had other things to offer the mercenary. In addition to payment in caps, Spencer would be able to modify and upgrade Honeywell’s power armor. Buying passage on a Revere Shipping Caravan Company convoy heading south, the two left Boston and made their way to Haven, Connecticut. Along the way, the caravan encountered various threats that needed to be dealt with; among them was a rogue eyebot. Spencer salvaged the robot and returned it to functionality before the caravan arrived in Haven, calling it Dos. From there, the former Railroad agent had originally intended on hiding out in Connecticut’s rugged Northwest Highlands, in a small community of resettled synths. Honeywell argued against it, citing the flare-ups in the conflict between the True Believers and Born Again Nation, and instead suggested the pair travel further south. Agreeing with the logic, the pair paid for passage on another Revere Shipping Caravan Company convoy, this time across the Long Island Sound, down the East River, and into the Federal Republic of Libeteria. While preparing to settle down there, he heard about a city across the Hudson that was extremely technologically advanced and being a gearhead himself, became immediately intrigued. Instead of setting up roots in Liberteria, Spencer and Honeywell traveled across the Hudson into New Jersey. Arriving in Terminal City, Spencer discovered that the people there were highly suspect of outsiders and only integrated the most trustworthy and capable into their ranks. Settling in The L, the pair answered Michael Benoit’s call as a means to an end. By associating himself with the Protectors, he would make contacts all across the city, from upstanding citizens all the way down to Brick City’s seedy criminal underbelly. Not only would doing so give him a leg up on gaining residency in Terminal City, but it would also allow him to keep track out shady individuals and groups coming into the city in the case an Institute agent somehow tracked him down. Personality & Appearance Jack Spencer is not paranoid, per se, but he has spent almost half of his life looking over his shoulders and is properly cautious as a result. When he was a member of the Railroad, he was always on the lookout for members of the Institute, and since leaving the group has had to look out for the Institute and other third parties that the group may have hired to find him. He has a cigarette addiction, which developed initially as a way to calm himself down while with the Railroad. His preferred brand is Grey Tortoise, the eponymous brand of Massachusetts, but since leaving the Commonwealth, any brand will do. Other than almost always being nervous and slightly paranoid, Spencer is a well-adjusted middle-aged male. He has short, messy black hair, and a short beard and mustache. He is almost always wearing a jumpsuit with tool belts and pouches hung all across it. Skills Spencer is very gifted with machines and electronics. He is very knowledgeable when it comes to repairing, programming, and maintaining all kinds of technology, from basic and minor things such as safety locks too much larger and more complex machinery, such as androids and synths. During his time with the Railroad, Spencer was tasked with erasing and rewriting the memories of the various synths the group smuggled out of the area, so his specialty is in programming and artificial intelligence. Equipment Spencer carries all kinds of tools in belts and pouches all over his body. While not necessarily a hoarder, he keeps virtually every tool he finds out in the wastes, regardless of how uncommon or unusual they are. He has the mentality that it is better to carry around something he might not need than to not have it when he might need it. Outside of the rare tool or two, Spencer possesses two very valuable items. He owns a Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV and an Eyebot. He obtained the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV from Vault 81 traders. It is with this Pip-Boy that he is able to hack into machines and computers. It is also through this Pip-Boy that he is able to command and control his Eyebot. Spencer encountered the wandering Eyebot shortly after fleeing Boston. While his bodyguard, Albert Honeywell, wanted to destroy it, Spencer had a better plan. Using his hacking skills and his Pip-Boy, he was able to remotely override the old programming on the machine and reprogram it. Since then, the robot has become his travel companion. Spencer has taken to calling the machine Dos. Category:Characters Category:New Jersey